


Childhood Dreams

by Tshilaba



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future lives in the dreams of youth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Dreams

It was hard to find peace in the midst of war, but the breeze blowing gently through Ylisstol's courtyard on that midautumn afternoon could almost convince the tactician of such a fantasy. She tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear and glanced around.

Sully and her daughter, Kjelle, were sparring in the northern corner of the courtyard. She was young, but she definitely had her mother's skill with a blade.

She could hear Minerva's cry, and knew Gerome was no doubt enjoying tending his mother's wyvern. He was more stoic than Cherche, even at so young an age, but his love for the wyvern was clear. No doubt Nowi and her daughter, Nah, were somewhere nearby; Minerva was the closest the young Manaketes had to a playmate, as Tiki normally spent her free time walking the streets of the capital, re-immersing herself into human culture, with Say'ri, her self-proclaimed knight, chasing after her.

Miriel and her son, Laurent, were sitting in the shade with Ricken, the older redhead playing with a flame between her fingers as her child watched in amazement.

Lissa and Olivia sat on the wall of the atrium. watching as their sons swung their sticks about, jabbing each other. Maribelle sat next to Lissa with Brady, a grumpy look on his face if one could make it past the swelling around his right eye.

Working with a violin was dangerous work, she supposed.

Panne and Yarne were chasing each other amongst the trees of thee orchard.

Sumia was guiding her pegasus around gently, Cynthia, excitable as ever, on the mare's back.

Robin smiled down at her younger daughter as Morgan tugged on her sleeve, pulling her attention from the other Shepherds and their children. "Hmm?"

"We gotta finish this book! The Justice Cabal meeting starts soon!" she said excitedly.

"One would think you don't want to spend time with me anymore," Robin said playfully.

Morgan's eyes grew wide. "That's not true!" she cried. "I just have a duty! Surely you understand."

She sighed and ruffled her daughter's hair. _You shouldn't know that pain, my dear..._ She glanced past her to see Lucina and Severa sparring.

They were using sticks, but it was clear Lucina was her father's daughter. Just as Noire mimicked Tharja's every move, Robin could clearly see where Lucina had done the same with Chrom.

_They're so young... I had hoped to end this before now._

"Father!" Lucina cried as she spotted her father coming into the courtyard, Frederick and Gregor behind him. He stopped and turned to his daughter, as the other two men continued towards the main part of the castle.

Severa's stick went flying as she yelped and clutched her hand to her chest. "Watch where you're swingin' that, will ya?" she cried. "You're worse than Owain!"

"Heh... Sorry."

"Whatever. I need to talk to Mother anyway," she said, walking off and rubbing her hand ruefully.

Lucina turned her attention back to Chrom. "Father, did you see that? I mean, before I hit Severa's hand."

"I did. You're getting much better."

The girl seemed to swell with pride. "Do you think I could hold Falchion?"

"I don--"

"Please?" she pleaded, catching her father's hand. "I'll be careful, I promise."

Chrom sighed. She had him wrapped around her little finger. She spent far too much time with her mother for his good. "Very well," he conceded, unsheathing the sword carefully and holding the hilt out to her. When she grasped it firmly in her hands, he let go, only for the sword to hit the ground.

Robin sighed heavily, marking her place and handing the book to Morgan before walking over to her husband. "Honestly, how dense are you?"

"What?"

"She's only eight. Did you honestly expect her to be able to lift a blade fabled to be crafted from the fang of the Divine Dragon herself?" She took the sword from her daughter, trying to ignore the child's protests, and pushed it into his hands. "Start her off with a practice sword. When she can manage that get her used to a light sword. Falchion is too heavy for her at the moment."

"Mother..."

Robin sighed and knelt down, taking her daughter's hands gently. "I know you want to be like your father. And I know you want this war to end so Ylisse is at peace once more. But, please, believe me when I say this, because I say it only because I love you. You're not ready to wield Falchion."

"But the hero-king Marth--"

"Marth was about Lissa's age, Lucina," Chrom said. "Your mother's right. She always is."

"I wouldn't say "always", Chrom," she said quietly, looking at him. She turned back to Lucina. "Your heart has outpaced your body. You have the courage to wield it, of that I'm certain, but you haven't the strength."

"Then I'll develop the strength," Lucina said, eyes burning with determination. "I won't see another Ylissean life be taken." She spun around, pulling her hands from her mother's before running over to where her aunt was.

Robin sighed and let her hands fall into her lap.

"What are you thinking?"

"A lot of things," she replied quietly.

"Are you going to ask Tharja?"

She watched as Frederick handed the children wooden practice swords and Owain immediately shouted something that caused Lissa to bury her face in her hands in embarrassment. "No," she said finally. "Tharja has enough to deal with. Besides... I trust you."

"I trust you as well. I always have."

_These children are the future of Ylisse. And Ylisse's future is strong. I feel it._


End file.
